Failing in Clicheness
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: "Hey, Rima!" "Oh, hi purple head." "Your not supposed to say that!" "Huh? Why?" "Cause this is a cliche story, duh!"


**A/N from Nia: Oh. My. God. Seriously. I can't believe I wrote this. While listening to 'I like a Boy in Uniform.' O_O this, is the weirdest and worst thing I've ever written. This doesn't even count as a story! Maybe more of a spoof? I don't know. Anyway, the ... means that its completely irrelevant to what happened before. Enjoy. Reviews are nice.**

**(But, please, for the sake of Rimahiko, please don't review with "wth is this? there were so many grammar mistakes and everything." If you haven't noticed, I did that on purpose. So, yeah. oh, and dear, Alao, could you not see the stupid note up above? yes, its a stupid story, but its made for laughs. and, anyways, stop being such a coward and use your real sign in. You have no right to judge if you haven't made a story yourself. Also, learn how to give a really review, sure you can say that, but give some advice if you have to. kthxbia)  
**

**...  
**

Cliche, cliche, cliche.

Everything is always so...cliche.

…

"Hey, Rima!"

"Oh, hi purple head."

"Your not supposed to say that!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause this is a cliche story, duh!"

"..."

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy! I'm serious play boy! I'm supposed to come up sayin 'hi' and your supposed to blush lightly and go 'Hey, Nagihiko' and then I'm supposed to, like, walk you home and then were supposed to kiss when we get there!"

"...Nagihiko? That's a cliche movie not a cliche fan fic. We are doing a cliche _fan fic _not a cliche _movie_."

"...oh. Now I feel stupid."

"You better."

…

Rima Pov

hey I'm Rima and

_STOP_

Nagi Pov

Its mah point of view now MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_WTH?_

Rima Pov

HELL NO! I'm takin over this place ya mother f*cker!

_UM NOPE_

Nagi Pov

I don't think so ya piece of salt.

_.um..._

Rima Pov

um, did you just call me a piece of salt

_WTF?_

Nagi Pov

yeah I did.

_Da hell?_

Rima Pov

what the f*ck? I'd really like to know how thats an insult.

_HEY!_

Nagi Pov

IT SHOULD BE VERY INSULTING! GRRRR

_heh_

Rima Pov

hell no

_nooooooooo_

Nagi Pov

RAWR!

_bwahahahaha_

Rima Pov

Rawr means I luv yew in dino-suar

_hehehehe_

Nagi Pov

yes yes it does. Wanna get married and have ten babies?

_...*pukes*_

Rima Pov

I think I'll leave now.

…

"I HATE YEW!" Rima screamed, crying.

"I'm sorry I cheated on yew." Nagihiko said, his eye's looking dreamily sad in that Nagi form everyone lurves cause he's, like, so sexy.

"*sniff* yeah I just lurveeeee you too much."

"Wanna get back together? :D"

"Sure! :D"

and that is how Nagi's sexiness became Rima's.

...

"Rima, i lurve yew so much. marry me."

"YAY!"

"thats not answer? culd ya liek answer so im not liek standing here stoopid?"

"Sure me marry yas."

and then, they got married.

…

"Amu, I have to tell yew sumthin important."

"Eh, whuts dat?"

"I'm preggers."

"OMG! WITH KIRISHIMA?"

"...No."

"who farther."

"You mean father right?"

"yuppers."

"nagihiko."

"OMG liek NO WAYSSSSSSSSS."

"text talk?"

"YUSHERS!"

"..."

…

Nikiado's POV

liek omg i'm liek gonna get like nagi and rima to-ge-ther cos like nagi is liek schmexy like dat.

Rima POV

liek OMG Nikiado put me and liek schmexy, popular Nagi together liek OMG! I'm like so totally fan gurlin over him but I liek half to like pretent to liek hate him cuz I liek get him to liek lurve me

"So shuld we liek do this at ur house, Rima-chan?"

"Liek hell yeah! Den I can like get you to liek lurve meh."

"OKS!"

…

"WE CAN'T TALK ANYMORE!"

"whys dat Rima?"

"COS NOW WE'RE A SONG FIC NAGI!"

"what? Really? OK! I LIKE A BOY IN UNIFORM! I LIKE A BO-"

"NO STOP!"

"why?"

"COS OH THE WAY U TOUCH MEH MAKES MEH HIGH DOWN WIT YA BABY STAY DA NIGHT- "

"NO!"

"why Nagi-Koi?"

"1) not yo Koi, 2) But every time she asks me do I look okay I say When I see your face-"

"NOOOOOOOOO! I HAET DAT SONG!"

"...I'm leavin goodbye."

"NOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE MEH I'LL DO SUICIDE!"

…

"Mashiro Ri-"

"NOOOOOO! *sob* DON'T SAY HER NAME!"

"but, sir, we're doing this as funeral ri-"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Nagihiko grabbed da man's jacket. " ITS AWWWWL UR FAULT! YEW LEFT HER AND MADE HER DO SUICIDE YA BASTERED!"

"Um, sir, that was you."

"WHAT CHU TALKIN BOUT?"

"SO YEW WERE TEH ONE? I'LL KICK YO *SS!" screamed Rima's mother & father.

"STAB STAB STAB YEW! WE STAB YEW!" they screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO I'M TOO SCHMEXY FO MAH SHIRT!"  
"YEW GOT MAH LITTLE GURF PREGGERS YOU BASTERED!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

"OMG, RIMA YEWS ALIVE!"

"Nagihiko, I never died."

"oh..."

"Remember? This is a fan fic?"

"oh, right."

"...your so stupid. How do people actually find you smart?"

"We switch smartnessness in dis fic."

"...w-o-w."

…

"OMG OUR FAN PEOPLE ARE ATTACKIN! RUN RIMA RUN!"

"I CAN'T RUN YOU IDIOT!"  
"SORRY I'LL CARRY YOU BRIDAL STYLE DEN! :D"

"HELL NO, NAGIHIKO!"

"too late }:)"

"D:{"

"DATS OUR RIMA-SAMA!"

"NOOOOOO NAGI IS OURS!"

…

"hehehe I'm gonna liek kill yew nagihiko."

"NOOOOOOO"

*stab*

"hehehe"

...  
"so, Rima, wanna do da dirty in mah bed?"

"sure Nagi :D"

-next day-

"I have a confession, nagi, I'm not Rima."

"WHAT?"

"she left for hawaii on vacation."

"...holey crap. Who are you then?"

"I'm Sayaa! How the hell did you get me and her mixed up?"

…

"OMG, RUZUMU, WE HAVE A PART!"

"LIEK NO WAY! OMG KUSUKUSU, GET TEMARI!"

"LIEK, OMG, NO WAAAAAAAY I'M LIEK ALREADY HERE KYAAA~"

"KUSUKUSUKUSU!"

"OMG ITS A RAT! MUST. DESTROY."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

"Yo, Yo, Nagi, we like have super powers."

"Liek your so totally right! Liek lets get Tsukasa!"

"LIEK OMG ITS LITTLE SPARKLY CHILDREN! I'M BRINGIN YOU 2 TO MAH BED!"

"I'm blaming this on yew if I get preggers."

"oh god."

…

"HEY YALL! I'M NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI AND I'M LIEK A SCHMEXY BASKETBALL GOD SO WORSHIP MEH!"

Rima shoots herself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO TEH LURVE OF MY LIFE IS DEAD! NOOOO! SAYAA! GET MEH MAH CROWN AND DA MAGICIAN!"

"yes, sir, your crazy."

Magician walks in bowed.

"BRING HER BACK TO LIFE!"

"NO CAN DO!"

"WHY NOT KUKAI?"

"COS YEW STOOPID! BYE."

…

"NEH, RIMA! I'm liek gonna tutor yew now."

"too bad."

"HEY NOOOO!"

"bye."

…

Rima looks from side to side then leans into the screen looking strait at YOU.

"I bet you all thought this was a real fan fic."

The audience nods with anticipation.

"Well, I have something to tell you."

The audience leans in.

"Its not."

Rima laughs as she walks away, jumping into Nagihiko arms, while the audiences gaze turns into a glare.

"SEE YA LATER SUCKERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-Fin-


End file.
